


The Birthday Cake Surprise

by Panda77777



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face plans a surprise for Hannibal's birthday.  But unfortunately it doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Cake Surprise

Hannibal opened his front door with a heavy heart. Taking of his dirty boots he leaves them on the doormat, normally these would have been cleaned and put away ready for tomorrow, but today he didn’t care. Today, well what was left of it was his birthday. He didn’t want presents or a fuss made; all he had wanted for his birthday was to wake up with his boy in his arms and to look into those bright blue eyes that shone just for him. 

But no, Face hadn’t been in his bed this morning! The powers that be had sent him on a sniper assignment two days ago. So he had spent the day as usual, yelled at a few recruits, made them run the assault course and then gone for his usual drink with General Morrison. 

Slumping down on the sofa Hannibal lights a cigar and thinks back to his boy. They had been together for about a year now and this would have been the first birthday they would have celebrated together. It had been love at first sight, from the very first moment he saw Face he knew he had to have him. Hannibal had come to watch the latest batch of baby rangers being put through their paces and that’s when he had spotted him and for the first time in his life he felt his knees go weak. The kid must have been the youngest baby ranger there, but on the assault course and the firing range he had wiped the floor with the rest and from that point the kid had captured his heart and he had to meet him. After the training had finished he had gone in search of the boy, when he had finally found him, the kid had been covered head to toe in dirt and had been mouthing off at one the drill instructors. From that moment Hannibal had wanted to take him home and scrub him until he was clean. That evening he had requested that Face be transferred to his unit much to the relief of the other team leaders and the rest was history. Feeling his pants begin to tighten he decides to have a cold shower and go to bed and try and forget today.

*****

Face was on a new mission! After completing his latest sniper mission early and after writing numerous reports and sitting through debriefings he was finally free and his next mission he had undertaken was for himself. He checked his watch again he still had time, it was still Hannibal’s birthday. He had made it to the bakery just before they closed and luckily they still had one cake left. It wouldn’t normally have been one he would have usually chosen, normally opting for chocolate but this had strawberries, cream and white frosting and he knew that Hannibal liked strawberries, so this would have to do! 

Checking his watch again he hurried up the path to Hannibal’s front door. Balancing the cake in one hand he felt for the key Hannibal had given him. Why did combat trousers have to have so many pockets he thinks to himself and then going back to the first pocket he had checked, he finds it.

He wanted this to be a surprise, so after quietly opening the door he decides against turning on the light. Just as he steps through the door he trips over something on the doormat.

“Fucking hell!”

Hannibal wakes with a start, grabbing his gun from the nightstand he goes to investigate, as he turns on the light to his surprise he is met by the most delicious sight he has ever seen. Face lying on the floor with what looked like a cake sandwiched to his chest and did he just spot strawberries as well! He couldn’t make up his mind whether he should start licking Face there and then or help him up, but always the gentlemen decided to help Face up.

“What you doing down there kid!.... Are you OK?” Turning his head, he has a quick lick of this fingers which had been covered in frosting. “Hmmm frosted covered Lt!” He thought to himself and felt himself harden again.

“I’m sorry, it was supposed to be a surprise but I tripped on something as I came through the door.” 

Hannibal looked down and noticed his boots and quickly kicked them out of the way.

“Oh kid! It was the thought that counts babe”

“But John, this was meant to be your special day and now it ruined!” Tears began to form in those bright blue eyes. For the first time in his short life he had actually planned something. As an orphan he didn’t have birthdays, hell he didn’t even know when his was or how old he was. So to celebrate his love’s birthday meant everything to him, but like everything else it had gone wrong!

Hannibal could see how upset his boy was becoming and knowing the kid’s background and how much this obviously meant to him, decided to show him how much he loved him. He places a kiss on his boy’s lips. “Well! I can tell you it looks very delicious” and then a kiss to his forehead “I’m very sure it won’t go to waste” and whispering in his ear “and I could really use a midnight snack right about now.” 

Taking what used to be a cake in one hand and a cake covered Lieutenant in the other, he guides his lover into the bedroom. When they first met he hadn’t got to fulfil his fantasy of scrubbing the dirt from the boy, but cake was definitely better than dirt. 

Stripping off Face’s clothes he lays him on the bed. Not caring about the mess he takes a handful of cake and begins to wipe it all over his boy’s body. Taking a strawberry he places it in the kid’s navel and before Face can speak one in the kid’s mouth. “Trust me Temp this is going to be so good! ... I love you so much.” Kissing Face they share the sweet, juicy strawberry.

Then he begins to devour his birthday cake, licking and nipping up and down the kid’s body until both of them are hard and Face is squirming under him. Breaking of pieces of the cake he hand feeds his boy and then watches as the kid licks the frosting from his and his own fingers. After another kiss he works his way back down Face’s body, reaching the navel he sucks the strawberry out and swirls his tongue in and out until it’s clean. Working his way down further he finds his goal, taking some of the frosting he smears it over his boy’s erect penis. Taking it into his mouth he licks and sucks driving his boy crazy with desire. “Oh god John…..please…. come and get your present!”

Not one to be asked twice Hannibal reaches for the lube, shit where did he put it. Still unable to find it and unable to wait any longer he decides to use some of the cake frosting.

“Ugh… Hannibal what you doing?”

“Shhh it’s going to be OK baby, trust me.”

“But frost….” Face didn’t get to finish his sentence as at that minute Hannibal pushes in his first finger, pushing it in and out. He then adds another frosted covered finger and repeats the exercise scissoring his finger at the same time.

“Oh god Hannibal please…. I need you now”

Withdrawing his fingers he quickly spreads the remainder of the frosting onto his erect dick, lifting Face’s legs up over his shoulder he stares down at the sight in front of him. Oh god what a picture, his boy covered in remnants of cake, frosting and strawberries. What had he done to deserve this boy!

“Sorry to disturb your daydream boss but are we going to do this?” Looking down he sees two bright blue eyes grinning back at him.

“You cheeky little… I was just admiring the view kid!” and with that he pushes home.

*****

Hannibal wakes a couple of hours later, they had both been too tired after finishing their love making to clean up and had quickly fallen asleep. He places a kiss on his boy’s forehead and hugs him closer to his chest. It didn’t matter that they were sweaty, covered in cake and were probably going to be stuck together in the morning.

As he drifts back to sleep, he thanks god for sending him his best birthday present ever. 

If he had been awake he would have heard a tired heavenly voice whisper.

“I love you John, Happy Birthday!”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a birthday present.


End file.
